Lies Series: Bed of Lies
by My one true love
Summary: Post s4. Lucas convinces Brooke that they should be together now that he and Peyton have broken up or have they? Rating for sexual content. First part in series, not required to read any other parts.


1_This is kind of the first in a series of three smutty oneshots. You don't have to read the others, but they go in order. The next is __**Beautiful Lie**__ which is a Leyton. The last is __**Messing With You**__ which is Breyton. So whether you read this one or all three please enjoy!!_

**Bed of Lies**

Brooke sat on her bed, wondering what to do with herself. It was the day after graduation and now she had a week before she would fly out to see her parents. Rachel was already on her way to Europe for a summer of fun, parent free. Nathan and Haley were too busy wrapped up in working and trying to figure out how they would be able to take care of the baby. So that left Peyton and Lucas.

Brooke shook her head. She didn't like to think about Peyton and Lucas. It was her fault that they were together, she had pushed them together. What had she been thinking? She must not have been thinking. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts of them. This was supposed to be a happy time. She should be ecstatic that she had graduated and instead she was almost in tears over the boy that she loved and her best friend.

She curled into a ball on her bed, trying to fight away the tears. She soon found this to be impossible and the tears began coming in waves. She'd just cry it out and it would all be okay.

"Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes widened before she buried her head in her pillow. She tried to cut off the sobs, but she couldn't. "Go away."

"Brooke, what's wrong?" He settled onto the end of her bed.

"Lucas, go the fuck away. I don't want you here!"

Lucas reached out, running his hand over her cheek. "I thought that we were friends. Don't friends talk when something's wrong?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't try that on me. What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke wiped the tears from her face.

"Well, I actually came over to make plans for this week before you leave. After this we won't see you nearly as often. I wanted to make sure that you didn't forget about me."

"How could I ever forget about you, Lucas?" Brooke gave him a small smile. "No worries. We'll do something." She looked down at her hands. "Was there anything else? Because I'm not really in the mood for company."

Lucas tilted his head, continuing to stare at her. He wished that he knew what was going on in that head of her's. "Brooke?"

She looked up, their eyes meeting. Brooke felt a shiver run through her body. So it was still there. It would always be there wouldn't it? She shook her head sadly. "Lucas, I really think that you should go."

Lucas took a deep breath, willing himself to break the eye contact. Instead he found himself being drawn forward, as if by an invisible string. Their eyes still locked, he brushed his lips lightly over her's.

They both moaned at the contact. It had been so long, too long since they had touched. "Lucas," Brooke whispered huskily as she pulled him closer. All thoughts fled her head as his hand brushed her breast, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"Oh God, Brooke." Lucas slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing the hem and yanking upwards. "I need you. Oh God, how I need you. I've needed this for so long." He rained kisses over her throat as he reached behind her, unsnapping her bra.

Brooke arched against him, losing herself in the sensations. She moaned again as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently squeezing it in between his teeth. Her hands slid down his back, slipping under his shirt. Her nails raked down his back as he let go of one nipple, taking the other into his mouth. "Lucas..." She yanked up on his shirt, pulling it over his head. She pulled him down, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm," Lucas moaned out as his hand slid in between her legs, rubbing gently at her center.

Brooke moaned herself, the abrasive material of the jeans rubbed against her wet center, causing friction over her clit. She lifted her hips, trying to find release. Lucas quickly undid her jeans, sliding his hand inside. His eyes were on her face as he ran his finger over her clit.

Brooke's head fell back, a moan slipping from her mouth. Her eyes met Lucas's again as he began working his finger faster and faster. Her hips began bucking off of the bed as she fought to reach that edge. Lucas could feel himself growing harder as he watched her growing closer.

Suddenly he pulled back causing Brooke to whine, "Lucas..."

"Shhh..." Lucas shot her a grin before grasping the edge of her jeans, pulling them down her legs. He tossed them onto the ground before doing the same with her panties. He slid in between her legs before running a hand over her center. He shot her one more grin before lowering himself, running his tongue over her.

Brooke's hands slipped down to grip his hair, urging him on. His tongue delved into her as his hand slipped over and began running over her clit. Her hips bucked as she pulled him even closer. Her hips began grinding against him as she grew closer.

She felt the orgasm began to build, her body going tense. One last flick of Lucas's tongue and finger sent her over the edge. Her body bucked, her nails raking down his back and her head fell back. "Lucas! Lucas!"

Lucas continued to lap up her juices while the orgasm shook her body. Once she collapsed on the bed he pulled away, meeting her eyes. "Nice, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

Lucas caught the pillow before reaching down to undo his belt, pulling off his pants and boxers. He slid over her, lining up their bodies. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, reaching down to adjust himself so that he could enter her.

Suddenly Brooke shoved up on his chest. "Lucas! Stop it! Oh my God! What about Peyton?" Her eyes were filled with fear at what this would mean.

Lucas paused for only a moment before sending her a small smile. "It's okay, Brooke. Peyton and I broke up last night."

"What?" Brooke's eyes widened.

"Do you really think that I'd make that mistake again?" Lucas shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to either of you."

Brooke relaxed, a smile sliding across her lips. "I would hope not. I can't believe that you guys broke up."

Lucas nodded. "I'm not over you Brooke, I never was. Peyton was just a distraction until I could get you back." He paused. "Do you mind if we continue this conversation a little later? This is getting a little painful."

Brooke laughed, reaching between them. She grasped him in her hand and began to work him. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

With Lucas's moans spurring her on, she worked him faster. Finally Lucas grabbed her wrist. "Okay, let's move on."

Brooke grinned, moving him to where he could enter her. As he entered her they both moaned. Lucas knew that there was no way that he would be able to last long. It had been too long since he had been with Brooke and his body was entirely too excited. He slowly thrust in and out, trying to keep it slow.

Brooke would hear nothing of it as she began moving her hips against his, pushing him to go faster. "Brooke, I'm not going to last too long like this."

"That's okay." She shot him a grin she slid her legs around him, locking them around his back. They picked up the pace, both looking to reach the peak. The room was filled with their moans and the noise of their bodies coming together.

Suddenly Brooke tensed, the orgasm hitting her fast and hard. The tightening of her muscles pushed Lucas over the edge as he came. He collapsed on top of her, both of them out of breath. After a few minutes he rolled over onto his back, pulling her to him. He kissed her lightly. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, Lucas." She gave him a small smile before curling into him.

Lucas kissed her head lightly before looking at the bedside clock. "Oh, shit. It's that late? I've gotta go. I promised...my mom that I would help her with something." He gave her a small smile before climbing out of the bed, pulling on his clothes. "I'll call you later." He kissed her deeply once more before heading out the door, leaving her baffled.

What the hell had just happened? Brooke shrugged. If Peyton and Lucas had broken up that meant that she had a chance with him and he'd just told her that he loved her. With a sigh she curled up on the bed, glad that the day had turned out better than she had expected.


End file.
